Por ser quien eres
by shanablack
Summary: Los insultos de Ranma comienzan a afectar a Akane al punto que comienza a dejar de comer para poder estar mas  delgada y tan bella como sus rivales. ¿Como se tomara esto Ranma?. Es mi primer fic por favor dejen comentarios para saber que deno mejorar.


La hora del almuerzo había llegado a la escuela furinkan, la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban fuera de los salones buscando algún lugar fresco donde comer sus almuerzos, ya que el sol marcaba claramente la llegada del verano.

Refugiada bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol se encuentra Akane Tendo, observando silenciosamente su almuerzo, suspiraba y hacia ademán de tomar los palillos para comenzar a comer, pero nuevamente desistía, luego repetía nuevamente el proceso, pero sin llegar a tocar realmente los palillos y mucho menos la comida; se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamiento que no noto un par de ojos azules que la miraban preocupados.

No vas a comer – pregunto el joven de la trenza sentándose al lado de ella y sacando su propio almuerzo, pero sin llegar a comerlo, la joven soltó un nuevo suspiro y luego lo observo detenidamente antes de darle una respuesta.

No tengo hambre, creo que comí demasiado en el desayuno – respondió la joven y al ver que Ranma pensaba replicar a su respuesta agrego – Si quieres puedes comerlo.

No comiste nada en el desayuno – susurro el, mas para si mismo que para la joven, ya iban varios días de lo mismo, quizás mas, ya que generalmente el no se preocupaba de nada mientras comía, pero últimamente había notado su ausencia de apetito, a la hora del almuerzo por lo general se escondía de el, o se iba a con sus amigas, así que no tenia certeza de si comía o no, pero una vez la había encontrado en el camino de vuelta a casa dándole su almuerzo a un perrito. No sabía que pensar, mucho menos con quien compartir sus inquietudes sin tener que demostrar la extrema preocupación que sentia por su prometida.

Vamos a clases, ya debemos entrar – dijo ella mientras rápidamente guardaba su almuerzo intacto.

Vamos – dijo Ranma, pero mientras se ponía de pie noto que la joven perdía levemente el equilibrio, por lo que rápidamente se posiciono a un lado de ella y el sujeto la con su brazo, solo para darse cuenta de que la joven había perdido el conocimiento.-

Un par de horas mas tarde Akane se encontraba en su cama, a su lado una preocupada Kasumi la observaba sin decir comentario alguno, esperando que su pequeña hermana comenzara una conversación, quizás para los demás había pasado desapercibido el cambio de la joven, pero para ella no, se había percatado de la "falta de apetito de la joven", la ropa le comenzaba a quedar un poco mas ancha de lo normal, entrenaba mas que de costumbre, su corrida matutina había aumentado, y cada vez se veía mas débil, además de que la había atrapado observándose en el espejo constantemente, cosa que antes no hacia con tal fecuencia; Estos cambios habían comenzado a producirse hace aproximadamente dos semanas, justo después de una visita de las prometidas de Ranma.

Flash Back.

Era una tarde normal en el dojo Tendo, Ranma se encontraba entrenando, Nabiki estaba escondida tomando unas fotos de Akane, esta ultima observada al primero, tratando de memorizar cada Kata que el artista marcial realizaba.

¡Airen! Shampoo venir a visitarte –Se escucho una conocida voz, antes de escuchar el sonido de una bicicleta al aterrizar en la puerta del dojo.

¿Que haces aquí Shampoo? – pregunto Ranma sin dejar de entrenar.

Shampoo, venir para que Airen llevar a una Cita – dijo lanzandose a los brazos del joven pelinegro, estaba tan absorta que no noto como la joven de cabello corto se acercaba sacando su mazo y lanzando a volar al pelinegro.

Chica Violentan ser muy celosa – dijo la joven china, que habia alcanzado a soltar al joven aviador, antes de volar también.

Quien se pondría celosa de un idiota, pervertido y mujeriego – replico sin siquiera pensarlo.

Tu segura no amar a Airen- volvió a hablar la joven

No – fue el grito que recibió de respuesta, de la muchacha que comenzaba a salir del dojo.

Eso ser mejor, así chica violenta no sufrir cuando Airen casarse con Shampoo – al percatarse de que habia captado la atención de la joven agrego – Chica de la Espátula ser amigo de Airen, Chica loca esta loca y Tu no ser bonita, no saber cocinar, ser fea, ser gorda, ser torpe así nunca gustar a Airen – agrego al ver al joven que se encontraba entrando al dojo manteniendose a penas en pie.

A mi nunca me va a gustar una marimacho tan fea y torpe – grito Ranma mirando con furia a Akane por haberlo enviado a volar nuevamente, sin que el hubiera hecho algo.

Baka - fue lo último que escucho antes de salir volando nuevamente.

Fin de Flash Back.

Akane, le pediré a Ranma que suba tu cena - dijo Kasumi aburrida de esperar que su hermana iniciara una conversación.

El comentario de la chica causo un gran remordimiento en Akane, ya que esta sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal, pero no podía evitar hacerlo, cada vez que quería probar bocado recordaba a sus rivales, e incluso a sus hermanas, recordándose que todas ellas eran mas hermosas y delgadas que ella, al principio quería ser mas bella para poder estar al nivel de Shampoo o Ukyo e incluso de Kodachi, al principio pensaba que realmente no le importaba lo que pensaran ellas o Ranma, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que cada insulto no solo la heria profundamente, sino que también la hacian sentir inferior como mujer, originalmente la idea era comenzar a sentirse bien consigo misma, recuperar la autoestima que tenia antes de que el artista marcial llegara, pero después sin ella darse cuenta se encontro dejando de comer e incluso en ocasiones causandose vomitos para no subir de peso.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se percato de cuando entro Ranma hasta que lo vio frente a ella con una bandeja abundate en alimentos y con un rostro furioso, habia ido a ver al doctor Tofu hace un rato y ahora tenia una vaga nocion sobre lo que podia tener su prometida.

Come – le ordeno, dejándole la bandeja y sentándose en una silla junto a la cama.

¿Por que estas tan enojado? -

Casi me matas del susto – grito Ranma perdiendo los estribos por un momento – Ahora calla y come.

No fue mi intención preocuparte – el sensación de culpa comenzaba a aumentar en la joven.

¿Quien dijo que yo estaba preocupado? – ataco el joven al verse descubierto y sin siquiera pensar en lo que habia dicho.

Lo se, quien podría preocuparse por una marimacho fea y torpe como yo- susurro por lo bajo la joven, pero lo suficientemente alto para los oídos de su acompañante, que en otra ocasión habría apoyado lo dicho por la joven, pero el tono con que lo dijo, evito que respondiera lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Yo me preocupo por ti – se contradijo el joven, arrugando el ceño.

¿Por qué?- fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios de la joven.

Yo…. Yo…. – las palabras se negaban a salir de la boca de Ranma, sabia la respuesta, pero decirla era otra cosa, y como un milagro se le ocurrió una idea, el quería saber que le sucedía a la joven y ella quería saber lo que el sentía, y aunque temía no ser correspondido, el deseo de ayudar a su joven prometida era mayor, así que agrego – Te propongo un trato, tu me dices que te pasa y yo te digo por que me preocupo por ti.

Me dirás cual de tus prometidas es la que mas te gusta – pregunto ella, sabiendo que la respuesta podía destrozarla y que a cambio de esa confesión ella deberia prácticamente humillarse aceptado que las palabras de el la afectaban a tal punto.

No simplemente me gusta, osea si, pero yo creo que es mas que eso…. Osea creo que no podria vivir sin ella – confeso el con su rostro tan rojo, como su camisa, y tan nervioso que no se percato de lo dolorosas que fueron sus palabras para la chica – Bien aquí va mi primera pregunta. ¿Por qué dejaste de comer?

Estoy gorda – fue la escueta respuesta recibida, la que dejo en un estado de shock al joven, para el y a pesar de lo que dijera de la boca para afuera la joven tenia las proporciones adecuadas.

Pero que dices, quien te dice que estas gorda – replico torpemente

Es mi turno de preguntar – dijo Akane, sin querer responder su pregunta, ya que pensó que este le tomaba el pelo, después de todo era el quien siempre se lo decía.

Te respondo al final – dijo el observando detalladamente a su joven prometida, a el no le agradaba el cambio en ella, se veía mucho mas delgada y mucho mas pálida, con solo mirarla un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo al recordar la imagen de las chicas que Tofu le habia mostrado cuando fue a verlo, se preguntaba hasta que punto podia llegar una obsecion por verse bien, a el le gustaba verla sonrojada, ver sus expresiones cuando estaba alegre o enojada. - ¿Por qué querrias estar como una vaca flaca?

Por que…. Por que tu siempre dices que soy gorda y fea, y tienes razon y yo ya no quiero ser así, quiero ser bonita como U-Chan o Shampoo – fue una respuesta en voz tan baja y tan rápida que Ranma tardo casi un minuto en percatarse de lo que la joven había dicho y una vez que lo entendió se sintió horrible, ella no era como las otras chicas que querian verse bien para que los hombres se voltearan a verlas, ella queria ser de su agrado, el siempre había asumido que la joven sabia que no sentía realmente lo que decía, que solo era un tonto que no pensaba lo que decía.

Tu no eres fea – fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca del joven - tampoco gorda, si un poco marimacho, pero así me gustas – agrego sin pensar en lo que decía, y cuando se dio cuenta quiso salir huyendo, pero un par de ojos marrones lo detuvieron.

Si claro, por eso me lo repites constantemente – fue la triste respuesta.

No yo… - trataba de hablar el joven moviendo nerviosamente sus brazos, se sentía cobarde, al no saber que decir, decidió ver la situación como una batalla, y como en cada pelea siempre encontraba la forma de vencer, ahora también lo haría; al no se ser las palabras una opción se decidió por realizar aguna tecnica, y como en toda batalla se acerco lentamente a su rival y opto por besar a la joven, sin siquiera pensarlo mucho, después de todo un hecho demuestra mas que mil palabras.

Akane se quedo en shock al sentir los labios del joven, tardo un par de segundos en reaccionar, pero finalmente opto por responder el que era su primer beso, al menos con Ranma conciente. Al ver la respuesta de su prometida, el decidió ir un poco mas lejos, profundizando aun mas su muestra de amor, torpemente acaricio los labios de la joven con su lengua, pidiendo permiso para introducirse en ella. Ambos eran un poco bruscos debido a la falta de experiencia, pero se notaban apasionados y deseosos por descubrir mas, poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de intensidad, hasta que Ranma se separo de mala gana, su conciencia le decía que debía seguir con su conversación, no podía dejar las cosas así y que ella se siguiera haciendo daño.

Al separarse sintió que su corazón latía como si hubiera corrido kilómetros y su sangre se acumulaba en una sola parte de su anatomía, la joven se veía agitada, con sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos cerrados.

Fuiste demasiado boba, te pudo haber pasado algo grave – dijo para sacarla de sus cavilaciones y obligarla a prestar atención, pero ella solo lo observo, sin decir palabra alguna.

Te gusto así – pregunto ella – Torpe, marimacho, pechos planos, mala cocinera.

No me gustas así - fue la sencilla respuesta y luego agrego – Te amo así, por que eres así, por que eres tu, si fueras una excelente cocinera y buena dueña de casa, esto seria demasiado aburrido, yo quiero una mujer que me ame por lo que soy, una mujer que este a mi lado, no tras de mi, una mujer que me aconseje, no una que me obedezca. Quiero una mujer con pensamiento e ideas propias, no una que bese mis pies, y esa mujer eres tu, mi compañera, mi amiga, mi rival, y la única que quiero que sea mi amante.

Eres masoquista – fue la respuesta que recibió a su declaración y de manera terca y obstinada como solo ella podía serlo agrego - Aun así sigue gustándote mas Shampoo

Ranma comenzó a reírse estruendosamente, y así como antes decidió darle un beso para demostrarle su amor, esta vez opto por algo practico para mostrarle cuanto le gustaba ella como mujer, y cuanto estragos causaba en su cuerpo, así que tomo la mano de la joven y la poso sobre su entrepierna, mostrándole la gran erección que tenia, y preparándose para recibir un golpe del mazo de la chica.

Esto solo lo causas tu – le dijo a una muchacha cuyo rostro estaba rojo como nunca habia visto en ella, y antes cualquier pronostico la joven no solo no le golpeo, ni alejo su mano, sino que comenzó a acariciar la entrepierna del joven, sacando un suave gemido de los labios del joven, pero este la alejo suavemente.

No te gusta –

No… Digo si, pero… no…- ninguna de las palabras que el chico quería decir salía por su boca en ese momento, y el joven se maldijo internamente, pero al ver que las lagrimas se agolpaban en los ojos de la joven agrego – me encanta como no tienes idea, pero este no es el momento, necesito que me prometas que volverás a ser la misma de antes, no me gustas así toda flacucha y pálida.

Hacer que – pregunto ella sin entender realmente a que se refería su prometido, lo que provoco la furia de este.

Acerté daño- al ver que la joven le miraba curiosa siguió hablando – estas mas delgada, pálida y débil, yo estoy dispuesto a luchar contra cualquiera que te haga daño, pero no puedo luchar contra ti, Tofu me dijo que esta enfermedad podria incluso llegar a matarte y que solo tu podias pararla antes de que te hicieras mas daño.

Lamento haberte preocupado, aunque se que igual crees que shampoo y Ukyo son mas lindas que yo y …- fue interrumpida por un poco de arroz que entro en su boca con la intención de callarla, al alzar la vista se encontró a Ranma con palillos en manos dispuestos para darle de comer.

Para mi tu eres la mas hermosa, la mas sexi y la única que ocupa mis sueños, y todo por que tu estas echa para mi – dijo mientras con su mano tocaba su cabello, su rostro, sus labios, y finalmente y de forma bastante divertida tomo con su mano, uno de los pechos de la joven, y lo apretó suavemente para e intento ocultar su risa – ves, esta echo para mi mano, su tamaño es justo para mi.

Creo que me bajo el apetito – comento akane separando las fogosas manos de su prometido, para luego indicarle através de señas que siguiera dándole de comer.

Fin


End file.
